


Study Break

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Kylo has a bad habit of distracting Hux when he's studying.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> Based off of a lovely prompt by Kalik_999, thank you for donating to the equalityauction on dreamwidth! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

After being banned from ‘studying’ with Hux for repeated misbehavior, Kylo had taken to badgering him to at least chat on FaceTime while they studied at their respective homes. Hux had refused on principle. He’d set aside time on his busy calendar for his academics, not to entertain a too easily bored miscreant. And he was certain he’d never seen Kylo study outside of pulling up a Wikipedia page, so his attempt to call it a ‘study-group’ was a bald-faced lie. 

He’d been set on his decision, but he’d miscalculated just how single-minded Kylo could be, and just how much time he had available to be annoying. Roughly a hundred texts and several verbal disagreements later, Kylo refused to call them tantrums, Hux had had to cede his resolution. However, it wasn’t a complete surrender. Instead, he’d agreed to accept a single voice-only phone call after he’d been studying for at least an hour. 

The compromise was a mix of needing to deny Kylo a full-victory and Hux’s hatred of FaceTime. He didn’t want to have to focus on staying in frame, or worry about unflattering angles. He also hated getting distracted by blotches on his skin, or hair that had come ungelled. Talking to Kylo was already enough of a distraction without his mind fixating on the discoloration under his eyes or bad lighting. 

Instead, he kept the phone face down on his desk and listened to Kylo with AirPods so that no one else in the house could hear who he was speaking to. Hux wouldn’t give his father any more reason to make pointed comments about him being distracted by ‘that boy.’ 

It was exactly 8 pm when Hux accepted Kylo’s third attempt at a phone call. Kylo had been particularly sullen when he had told him earlier that day that he didn’t have time to come over the weekend before finals. By the time of their scheduled phone call Hux had had to ignore several hours worth of texts that had ranged from lewd comments, to Reddit posts Kylo for some reason thought he’d care about, to multiple rants about his family. 

Thankfully, Kylo had clearly pushed his latest argument with his father from his mind by the time Hux picked up his phone. He spent a token few minutes trying to convince Hux to FaceTime, and being duly ignored, before switching tactics. “So what are you studying?”

Hux barely avoided rolling his eyes. Only Kylo would make it sound like he was asking what he was wearing. “Parametric and non-parametric regression,” he said. 

“So one of your business classes,” Kylo said just to be annoying. He knew Hux was double majoring in economics and political science, but he still took advantage of any opportunity to dismiss his studies as ‘business or dictatorship classes’. 

Hux still fell for the bait. “Quantitative Data Analysis in Finance, though I wouldn’t expect you to remember the course I’m taking. You barely even attend your own.”

“And yet we have the same GPA,” Kylo said just to hear Hux’s annoyed intake of breath. 

“For now. Once my appeal against Professor Holdo goes through I’ll be back to a 4.0. She had no right to fail me because she disagreed with the ‘ethics’ of my final project,” Hux said. 

“It barely even met most definitions of genocide,” Kylo agreed benignly. Hux knew Kylo was on his side about the appeal. He’d even offered to slash the professor’s tires in a misguided by appreciated show of support. But that didn’t stop him from delighting in temporarily having Hux dragged down to his academic level. 

It was still a sore point. Ethics aside, Hux’s proposal had met the outlined requirements of the final for International Peace Accords. He’d provided his proposed nation with a way to end the war. It wasn’t his fault there had been no casualty limit outlined in the assignment. 

Instead of responding, Hux changed the subject, “Don’t you have studying you still have to do?” 

“I finished everything on Thursday so I could spend the weekend with my boyfriend,” Kylo said. Hux could almost hear his pout. 

“Your major is medieval studies. You’re taking a poetry class, a philosophy class, and _Samurai in Film_. Forgive me if I’m not impressed that you’ve finished your ‘studying’ already,” Hux replied.

“I’d like to see you read the Pearl Poet in fourteenth-century, Middle English,” Kylo grumbled, though Hux would bet he was grinning. Kylo took a ridiculous amount of pride in how completely useless his degree was. His parents might have forced him to go to university, but he’d staunchly refused to take a single class he’d be able to apply after graduation. 

“If I find time in between learning principal components analysis and Markov chain Monte Carlo algorithms I’ll attempt it. Until then, surely you could be doing something useful. We both have exams and projects due all next week.” Hux had made a detailed syllabus calendar for Kylo at the start of the semester. Kylo had barely even glanced at it. Hux on the other hand had memorized it, if only because he was ‘weirdly into tracking systems’ as Kylo said. And yet, despite his lack of effort, Kylo had still managed to make it through their first semester with an A- in every single class he took. Hux despised humanity majors. 

Kylo remained dismissive. “I don’t understand why you’re worrying about midterms now. I thought you had everything mapped out and color-coded on your serial killer wall calendar. Last time we talked you even said you were a couple of weeks ahead in each of your classes.”

“That was before Professor Ackbar decided that the presentation on support vector machines and classification had to be done in groups of four. My plan didn’t factor in having to deal with other peoples’ incompetence.” There was a pause as Kylo took in the expected breath. Hux cut him off, “And before you ask, no, I’m not going to be working with Mitaka. Only because he’s incompetent though. Don’t assume I made the decision based on your petty grudge.”

“Hmph,” Kylo huffed against the phone. Ever since Mitaka had made the mistake of slipping Hux his phone number, Kylo had taken to showing up outside of Hux’s classes to glower at the nitwit. “Tell me more about what you’re studying,” he replied instead.

Hux rolled his eyes, but began to speak. Studying with Kylo had taught him the benefit of talking while he worked. His mind was always focused on half a dozen things. Explaining what he was learning to Kylo kept his mind off of worrying about future assignments or the work he had to do for the three internships he’d accepted. Or worrying about having to answer questions from his father when his end of year GPA was eventually released. 

As he flipped over to equations, his conversation turned towards the upcoming group assignment. “And if Rose doesn’t keep insisting on all of us meeting to ‘touch base’ I’m going to remove her from the group chat,” he said. 

“Uh-huh,” Kylo replied in response, voice distant. Hux dragged his eyes off of his homework to give his phone a pointed stare. Kylo never missed an opportunity to encourage him to be petty. He turned the volume up on his headphones and heard heavy breathing, though it was clear Kylo was attempting to mask it by keeping the phone further away from his mouth. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was doing.

“Are you seriously masturbating to me talking about group work?”

There was a pause where Kylo clearly attempted to stop breathing, followed by a sigh. “More to the general sound of your voice than that specifically.” Kylo didn’t sound the least bit guilty. 

“This is why you’re not allowed to study with me. I should hang up on you,” Hux said.

“Come on Hux. You can take 10 minutes. It’ll help you study better,” Kylo said, his voice tilting dangerously near a whine. 

“And how will wasting 10 minutes help me?”

“It’s uh, good for stress.” Kylo paused and then continued, “It can also help your memory." Hux pulled up google on his phone as Kylo continued. “It releases hormones like dopamine and oxycontin... ” 

“... _the dopamine stimulates the pleasure sensations while oxytocin, which is released throughout the bloodstream, initiates the uterine contractions that often accompany orgasm_ ‘“ Hux read dryly. “It turns out I’m equally able to google ‘orgasms help study.’ Really Kylo, The Sun?”

“I’ll make sure to find a peer-reviewed article next time,” Kylo replied, unrepentant. 

“Maybe also find something that isn’t focused on female orgasms,” Hux said. He could still hear Kylo’s deep breathing. Despite the absurdity of the situation, Hux could feel himself beginning to get hard. He shifted. The raspy sound of Kylo breathing was more appealing than he wanted to admit. He’d chalk it up to a Pavlovian response. He wasn’t going to categorically bring himself down to Kylo’s level. He was capable of talking to someone he regularly had sex with without needing to relieve himself. 

On the other hand, he looked at his watch, he did have ten-minute breaks scheduled throughout his study time, and knowing Kylo it wouldn’t even take half that time. He checked the door to make sure it was still locked as he pushed his chair back from his desk. “Am I supposed to keep talking about economics then while you touch yourself?”

“You could tell me what you’d do to me if I was there with you,” Kylo proposed.

“What would I do if you began masturbating while I studied? I think we both already have the answer to that. I’d kick you out like last time and regulate you to only having phone calls on a limited basis when I have things I need to accomplish.” 

“Hux,” Kylo’s voice was fully a whine now. “Please, just talk dirty with me for a bit, I’m going the whole weekend without seeing you because of some dumb group project. I’m desperate.”

Hux felt like he could be made to sound much more desperate. “Convince me that you’re doing something that’s worth talking about,” he said, even as he pushed his palm against the rising bulge in his pants. 

Kylo gave a frustrated groan. “You’re impossible. Fine. I’ve been half-naked this entire time, but when you began talking about how shitty my major was I shoved my shorts down my thighs and began to palm myself. I have my hand wrapped around my cock now. I want to stroke it tight and fast, but instead, I’m slowly fucking into my loose fist, thinking about how you always tell me to slow down and ‘lose the death grip.’”

Hux grinned, thankful that Kylo couldn’t see his face. Few things pleased him more than Kylo remembering what he told him and actually doing it. “Did you bother to grab some lube or are you chaffing yourself like some brute?”

“Hm, I have some supplies next to me. I brought the whole lunchbox over, but I haven’t opened it yet,” he said. Hux wrinkled his nose in response. 

Because he was obnoxious and gross, Kylo kept his handful of sex toys, his lube, and his weed all in a banged-up Power Rangers lunchbox he kept on display on top of his dresser. Everything in it smelled like lube and marijuana. 

“Grab the lube then, and get yourself properly wet,” Hux instructed. 

Hux heard some movement on the other end, followed by a hiss. No doubt Kylo hadn’t taken the time to warm up the lube before pouring it all over his dick.

“S’ better,” Kylo moaned, his breath picking up.

“You’re still going nice and slow aren’t you,” Hux asked, knowing he wasn’t. 

Kylo huffed out a frustrated groan before replying in the affirmative. “Yes. You could see for yourself if you just let me FaceTime you instead.”

Hux grimaced at the thought of it. It was one thing to talk on the phone, but Hux wasn’t nearly shameless enough to turn a camera on himself. Even if it wasn’t recording, he knew how easily video-transmission could be compromised. And unlike Kylo, he was the opposite of an exhibitionist. 

“That seems like an ordeal. I thought the goal was to get off quickly- your selfless contribution to my academic progress.”

“Hmph,” Kylo exhaled. “Fine. My hand is covered in lube now. It's dripping down my cock onto my thighs and balls as I slowly stroke myself. Have you looked up from your books yet, or do I have to do a better job of convincing you that I’m more entertaining than your equations?” 

Hux ignored his question. Kylo didn’t need to know he’d reached into his pants and grabbed his cock as soon as Kylo had mentioned he had the stupid lunchbox near him. “Are you going to finger yourself for me?” he asked instead.

“Fuck, yes,” Kylo agreed. “Hold on.” 

Hux stood up silently and made his way to his own bed as he listened to Kylo reposition himself. He shoved his pants down to his knees and was leaning against his pillows by the time Kylo had found the right position.

“I’m putting my finger in now, I’ll put in the second in a moment. I’m so ready Hux, if you were here I’d let you push into me just like this,” Kylo said. Hux continued to stroke himself as he listened to Kylo describe what he was doing. He listened as he added a second and third finger, shamelessly narrating each action. “Fuck Hux, I wish you were here. Want you inside me so bad.”

Hux swallowed, biting back a comment about wanting to be there as well. “Will you be able to get off with just your fingers, or do you need something more?” he asked instead. 

“Want something more,” Kylo said, his voice breaking on more. 

“Get the red plug out,” Hux said. Kylo moaned in agreement. Dubbed ‘the destroyer’ the red plug was Kylo’s most-used item in the box. It was much larger than anything Hux would have bought, but Kylo was as reckless and rash in the bedroom as he was in every other part of his life. If there was something more challenging or ill-advised, Kylo was choosing it. 

“I’ve got it in my hand, I’m going to begin pushing it against my hole and easing it in. It’s going to take me a few minutes to get all of it in,” Kylo said. 

Hux listened intently as Kylo’s breathing got slower and deeper. He closed his eyes, calling up a dozen memories of Kylos’ calloused fingers wrapped around the base of the red plug as he pushed it inside of himself. Usually, it was after Hux had fucked him when his hole was wet, pink, and his entire body was flushed and covered in sweat. Even after they both came Kylo would be a needy mess, begging Hux to fill him up again with either his fingers or his tongue. If Hux wasn’t in the mood for one of the two he’d sit back and watch Kylo fill himself up with his toy instead. 

“It’s uh, it’s in,” Kylo breathed, sooner than he should have, though Hux wasn’t surprised. 

“Keep touching yourself Kylo.” Hux listened to his heavy breathing as he cupped his own balls with one hand, the other stroking himself slowly. “Are still you going slow?”

“Yes,” Kylo said, his tone pleading for Hux to let him go faster. 

“Go slower,” Hux said. He smiled at the swear that Kylo responded with.

“Are you touching yourself too?” Kylo repeated his question. 

Hux decided to take mercy on him. “Yes, I decided to put your scientific theory to the test.” He tried to sound unaffected, though he’d probably already be cumming if he wasn’t stopping himself with the occasional too tight grasp at his base. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kylo asked. 

Hux was thinking solely of what Kylo was currently doing in bed at that moment, but he was willing to play along. He kept his voice low as he said, “I’m thinking about how desperate you’re going to be the next time I fuck you. The way you’re going to be biting into your pillow as I fuck you open with my mouth and the better part of my hand before finally entering you. If you’re good for me I might even let you ride my cock. And once I cum I’m going to lick you clean until you can’t handle it anymore. I’ll mark up your thighs with my mouth until I am ready to push back into you.”

Hux felt himself getting dangerously close as he imagined it. His voice was also getting rougher and raspier as he spoke. He bit sharply into his bottom lip and made himself pause the movement of his hand. Kylo was gasping in breaths more than breathing. He voice was slurred as he begged, “Want you inside me, please Hux fuck me, fuck me.” 

Hux was too far gone to feign nonchalance as he let himself pick up speed again. “You beg so good Kylo, I want to hear you cum for me.”  
Hux brought himself off to the sound of Kylo pleading and moaning, voice rising as he came, shameless of the fact that his roommates could probably hear him. 

When his mind turned back on, Hux sighed and reached over to grab the wet-wipes from his nightstand.  
“Did you cum?” Kylo asked after a few moments. His voice was muffled and Hux was willing to bet he’d collapsed onto either his pillow or mattress as soon as he came. The man usually became a ragdoll after an orgasm. 

“Yes,” Hux responded simply. He was actively pushing back the discomfort that always threatened to overwhelm him after talking dirty. Kylo was the only person who could convince him to engage in such lascivious behavior. He had to force himself to not consider whether or not he’d sounded ridiculous, at the very least Kylo had clearly enjoyed it. 

There was another moment of peaceful silence. “I want you here, lying beside me.”

“I’m sure you haven’t changed your sheets since the last time I came over,” Hux said, dismissing the sentiment. Kylo was always disgustingly mushy after he came. 

“I’d wash them for you,” Kylo said earnestly, voice still muffled from whatever his face was pressed against. 

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Hux said, though Kylo could probably hear the smile in his voice. He hoped he sounded more deriding than fond, but Kylo’s huff of laughter wasn’t overly encouraging.

Hux finished wiping himself clean and tucked himself back into his pants languidly. For a few minutes, there was just the sound of his and Kylo’s breathing, both slowly returning to normal. 

It was interrupted by his phone buzzing as his calendar informed him to switch his study subject. He rolled his shoulder as he buttoned his pants and stood up. “I’m getting off. I have two more hours worth of studying tonight,” he said. Before Kylo could voice his discontent he continued, “Wash your sheets and I might come over in the morning on my way to get coffee before the library opens. Do you think you can be up by 6:30 am?” 

“I’ll be up,” Kylo was quick to promise. Hux was willing to bet he’d still be awake rather than waking up. But there was something to be said about a sleep-deprived Kylo. He was usually more compliant and willing to let Hux fuck him at his own pace. 

Hux knew he was giving in and setting a bad precedent. But he never studied prior to coffee, and it wouldn’t set him back too far. Kylo hadn’t been wrong that technically he was still ahead in most of his classes, curveball of group projects aside. Plus, he supposed any experiment needed to be conducted in multiple settings to really evaluate the results. 

Hux rubbed some purell on his hands before picking up his phone. “I’ll see you in 9 hours then,” he said. “Oh, and Kylo? Keep the plug in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at phone sex, and I have to applaud anyone who writes phone sex regularly --the number of breathing descriptions I found myself having to remove during editing can not be overstated haha


End file.
